


Lazy Day

by InsideThisShellisAPrisonCell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Really Late Klancetober 2018, Collaboration, Dorks in Love, Fluff, For the Lazy Afternoons Prompt, Klancetober 2018, Lazy Mornings, M/M, lazy afternoons, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideThisShellisAPrisonCell/pseuds/InsideThisShellisAPrisonCell
Summary: For the Klancetober 2018 prompt, Lazy Afternoons. A fic/art collab.





	Lazy Day

Keith loved Sundays with Lance. 

Both of them had made it a point to ask their respective bosses to have Sundays after one off. If they accidentally got scheduled, they made it a point to get the shift covered. Sunday afternoon was Their Time. More often than not, they got Sunday mornings too. Sometimes Lance had to go open the coffee shop he worked at, but not often. 

This Sunday, they had the whole day. They had started their morning in bed, curled together under the morning light. Lance hated fall and winter, but Keith loved it. The light in the mornings always seemed softer, and the chill to the air made staying in bed together that much more enjoyable. Getting up on weekdays when they had to work was always a trial, but on Sundays it was perfect. 

When Lance had rolled over to find Keith already awake, he had drawn Keith into his arms and buried his face in Keith’s hair, bemoaning his early morning habits. Keith had just laughed and snuggled closer to tangle their legs together under the blankets. 

“It’s not even early,” Keith had whispered into Lance’s bare chest, “It’s like nine.”

“Too early,” was the faux grouchy reply. 

They had cuddled like that for a while, whispering back and forth and giggling under the covers. They didn’t swap kisses - Lance was a stickler about no morning breath kisses - but occasionally Lance would press his lips to Keith’s temple or the tip of his nose. 

When they finally pulled themselves out of the cozy warmth of their bed and into the chilly air of their apartment, Lance had clung to Keith and whined about how cold it was. Keith pulled him into the kitchen to start coffee, then dragged him to the bathroom so they could both brush their teeth. As soon as Keith rinsed and spit for the last time, Lance pulled him into a kiss. 

When they pulled away, Keith could taste the bubblegum toothpaste Lance used on his tongue. He always teased Lance for his childish taste in toothpaste, but he couldn’t deny how adorable it was. 

Keith kept an arm around Lance’s shoulders as they went back to the kitchen to cook breakfast. If Lance worked in the mornings, he would bring back Chinese takeout for lunch, but on Sundays, they spent the whole day together they always tried to cook something. This morning they went full classic, Keith frying bacon and eggs while Lance made pancakes. While the bacon cooked, Keith cut up strawberries and bananas to put on the pancakes. 

They ate breakfast at the small kitchen table they had. Lance smudged syrup across Keith’s cheek, and Keith retaliated by stealing a strip of bacon off of Lance’s plate. 

“That’s so not fair!” Lance pouted, leaning in to lick the syrup off. “You get the reap the reward of extra bacon and-” he pressed his lips to Keith’s cheek and blew a wet raspberry that had Keith shoving him away with a laugh, “-and you get cheek kisses.” 

“That wasn’t a kiss, Lance,” Keith replied, sticking a finger in his mouth and then darting in to stick it in Lance’s ear. 

After a resulting tickle fight, they cleaned up breakfast and made their way to the couch. Sometimes they would go out on actual dates, but today felt like a lazy Sunday, meant for lounging about in their boxers and watching bad TV. 

By the time dinner rolled around, they had snuggled on the couch and made it through the first two extended editions of Lord of the Rings. It had taken another tickle fight that had devolved into an all-out wrestling match to decide on the movies. After Lance had pinned Keith down and kissed him into a breathless, dizzy mess, Lance had declared himself the winner and promptly queued up the first disc, grinning wildly as Keith tried to catch his breath. 

While Lance snagged blankets from their linen closet, Keith had grabbed a tray of snacks and opened two beers. When they both met back in the living room, Lance lay on the couch and Keith lay on top of him, pressing his cheek onto Lance’s chest so he could feel and hear his heartbeat. They lay like that for the first half of the movie, Lance occasionally munching on chips and sipping his beer. 

When the movies were over, Keith’s stomach was grumbling. Lance, who was laying between Keith’s legs with his head on Keith’s belly, giggled and wiggled up in Keith’s arms to kiss him when he heard the noises his stomach was making. 

“Getting hangry, babe?” he asked teasingly as he pressed a few smooches to Keith’s cheeks and nose. 

“Nope,” Keith said with a pop, wriggling around until Lance was underneath him on the couch. He gave a wicked grin, eyes sparkling with mischief. “I’ll just eat you.” He leaned down and captured Lance’s lips with his own. It was an awkward kiss since both of them were smiling too hard to really slot their lips together. 

When Keith pulled away, Lance pinched his hip gently. “Wanna order takeout?” 

“What were you thinking?”

Lance hummed thoughtfully, running one hand through Keith’s hair while the other rubbed circles into the bare skin of his back. “Thai? That one place on Grubhub has really amazing Thai tea.” 

Keith nodded his consent and sat up so Lance could go get his laptop. Once they had ordered the food and Lance had pulled a shirt on - “I don’t want the delivery person to drool all over what’s already taken, babe” - they snuggled up together and started the third movie. When their food came, they ate out of the takeout boxes. Occasionally, Lance would reach over with his chopsticks and steal some of Keith’s Pad Thai. Keith would playfully poke him in the nose with his own chopsticks, earning him curry flavored kisses from Lance. 

When they finished their food and put the leftovers away, they snuggled back up on the couch. Keith dozed on Lance’s chest. Lance ran his fingers through Keith’s hair and massaged his scalp, occasionally making commentary on the movie. Keith hummed lazily after each comment, his entire body relaxing as Lance stroked through his hair. 

Keith loved Sundays with Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> [Insta link!](https://www.instagram.com/bekslieart/p/BqI_pdcF__d/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=mauu51humuv2)
> 
> [Tumblr link!](https://shirosaidwhat.tumblr.com/post/180086867851/me-and-hikaruhia-are-collabing-with-some-klance)
> 
> My sister, bekslieart on insta and shirosaidwhat on tumblr, and I did a collab ;) more to follow!


End file.
